笑っ手 - Waratte - Smile and A Hand
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Kasihmu seibaratnya keabadian senyum dan hangat tanganmu. Tuhan pun tahu aku mencintai dua perkara itu. Namun Tuhan tetap merenggut keduanya hingga kau menghilang. ...Yang hilangnya pun abadi.


**Yarimashita!**

**Pada akhirnya, terbayar sudah janji saya untuk ikut serta berpartisipasi menyumbang karya edisi Palentin.**

**Estimasi total waktu pengerjaan tidak sampai dua hari, but I'm not gomen about it.**

**Selamat hari Palentin bagi yang merayakan. Selamat menyambut selangkah awal menuju sakit gigi, diabetes, dan obesitas tingkat nasional.**

**Ada baiknya sembari anda membaca putarlah youtu -dot- be/gXVcqU91-ao**

* * *

><p><strong>- disclaimer -<strong>

**Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM -dot- com**

**- warning -**

**Humu wanita inside**

**Perjalanan akurapopo, rapopo ndasmu, dan akukudupiye inside**

* * *

><p><strong>aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana:<strong>

**dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan**

**kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu**

_- Aku Ingin (Sapardi Djoko Damono, 1989a) -_

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen di mejanya, juga komputer di hadapannya. Sesekali ia melepas kacamatanya dan memijat matanya yang kian berkedut akibat kelelahan yang sudah menjadi sangat. Satu demi satu rekan seprofesinya berpamitan dan meninggalkan ruang kerja yang kini senyap sudah tanpa penghuni lain selain dirinya. Setelah meluruskan punggungnya yang nyeri akibat terlalu lama duduk di depan komputer ia pun merogoh tasnya, mengambil ponselnya. Karena mejanya penuh dan sesak antara barang yang satu dengan lainnya, pigura kecil yang bertengger di dekat monitornya jatuh tersenggol tasnya. Sembari bangkit ia merapikan tumpukan dokumen di mejanya, memindahkan tasnya ke kolong meja, dan membetulkan letak pigura yang jatuh tadi. Ia berlalu, keluar dari ruang kerjanya, mencari angin segar barang beberapa menit. Di meja itu bertengger satu pigura kecil dengan fotonya bersama seorang wanita yang jauh lebih muda darinya.<p>

**+ 笑っ手+**

Pintu sebuah kamar apartemen dibuka dari luar. Ke dalam, semua lampu sudah dimatikan. Wanita itu melangkah masuk dan kembali mengunci pintu kamar apartemennya, kemudian ia melepas sepatu haknya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah nyaris tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia bisa melihat cahaya redup _laptop_ menyala di atas meja ruang keluarga. Di depannya adalah seorang wanita lainnya yang tertidur di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Wanita itu menghela napas dan mendekati wanita lainnya.

"Kaga," panggilnya lembut sembari menggoyangkan bahu wanita yang tengah tertidur itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil sebagai Kaga itu pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya ia mengucak kedua matanya.

"...Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyanya masih sambil mengucak mata.

Wanita yang lebih tua itu melongok mengintip pojokan bawah _laptop_ di hadapannya.

"Tiga pagi," jawabnya kemudian.

Sudah cukup sadar, wanita yang lebih muda itu menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"..._Okaerinasai_*, Akagi-san," ucapnya kemudian.

Si wanita yang lebih tua itu tersenyum dan mendekap wanita di hadapannya.

"_Tadaima_*."

Namanya adalah Akagi, seorang wanita di pertengahan umur 30-an, merupakan seorang pegawai salah satu perusahaan swasta yang bergerak di bidang perdagangan. Ia tinggal sendiri di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo sampai 10 tahun silam. Dikarenakan ideologinya tak pernah sejalan dengan anggota keluarga besarnya, ia pun memutus hubungan kekeluargaannya. Terbiasa hidup sendiri, ia pun mendedikasikan dirinya pada pekerjaannya sepenuhnya.

Namanya adalah Kaga, seorang wanita yang baru akan memasuki usia 21, seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir jurusan seni patung. Ia adalah buah hasil hubungan gelap kakek Akagi dengan seorang pelayan rumahnya. Saat ayahnya – kakek Akagi – meninggal 10 tahun silam, hak asuhnya dipertanyakan sebab ibu kandungnya melarikan diri dan seluruh anggota keluarga besar Akagi tidak mau menerimanya. Pada saat itulah Akagi menariknya keluar dari tekanan keluarga besarnya dan membesarkannya.

Baik Akagi maupun Kaga, sejak awal keduanya sepakat untuk melupakan segala sesuatunya yang ada di belakang sana. Hubungan kekeluargaan mereka, ikatan darah yang sesungguhnya sama mengalir di tubuh mereka, serta segala luka yang pernah ada dan membekas entah itu secara badaniah maupun rohaniah. Mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang wanita dan anak yang bertemu kemudian tinggal bersama. Pada awalnya semua memang berubah drastis menjadi sulit. Akagi harus mengurus kepindahan Kaga dari sekolah lamanya, menyediakan semua kebutuhan dasar anak itu, hingga pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih besar sehingga lebih layak untuk ditinggali keduanya. Tetapi toh pada akhirnya semua berhasil mereka lalui bersama. Dan di sini lah mereka, tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dikatakan cukup mewah, serba berkecukupan.

Kaga terbangun lantaran ponselnya bergetar. Masih sambil terpejam ia meraba-raba permukaan meja mencari ponselnya. Setelah berhasil diraihnya, ia memaksa kedua matanya terbuka untuk melihat peneleponnya.

"...Selamat pagi, dengan Kaga di sini," ucapnya memulai percakapan.

"...Hmm."

"...Saya mengerti."

Setelah telepon diputus dari ujung sana, Kaga kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke tempatnya semula dan mendapati sosok Akagi yang masih tertidur di sampingnya, memeluknya. Dengan sangat berhati-hati ia menggeser tubuh wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu sehingga wanita itu tak perlu terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Kaga bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua, membuka pintunya, berjalan kembali ke ruang keluarga, lalu dengan sangat hati-hati menggendong tubuh Akagi dan membawanya ke kamar untuk membaringkannya di atas kasur. Setelah menutup tubuh Akagi dengan selimut, ia beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Saat Akagi terbangun, matahari sudah berada di titik puncak. Meskipun begitu dingin musim gugur masih menusuk permukaan kulitnya sehingga ia malas keluar dari selimutnya.

"Kagaaa," panggilnya manja seperti anak kecil.

Sayangnya tidak ada jawaban.

Tahu kalau yang dipanggilnya sedang keluar, Akagi pun dengan malas merangkak keluar dari peraduannya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Di atas meja sudah tersedia makanan untuknya. Ketika ia mengangkat piring makanannya, ia melihat secarik kertas terlipat rapi di atas meja. Penasaran, Akagi menaruh piringnya kembali dan mengambil kertas tersebut. Tidak biasanya Kaga meninggalkan pesan sekalipun ia akan keluar hingga larut.

_Selamat hari jadi, Akagi-san._

Kontan wajah Akagi memerah. Dengan tergesa ia berlari menuju kalender yang terpasang di tembok dapur dan baru teringat bahwa hari ini adalah 17 November, hari jadinya dengan Kaga, juga hari ulang tahun Kaga. Ia kembali berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas kerjanya. Dengan terburu-buru ia mencari kontak sebuah toko. Ia sudah mempersiapkan kado untuk Kaga sejak lama di toko itu, tetapi dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang sedang mencapai titik puncak kesibukan – perihal sudah mau akhir tahun sehingga perusahaan sudah harus bersiap-siap tutup buku – ia belum sempat mengambil kado tersebut (bahkan ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kaga). Setelah menemukan kontak yang dicari, Akagi segera menekan tombol panggil. Sambil menunggu telepon diangkat, ia berlari ke ruang keluarga dan dengan cepat melahap habis _sandwhich_ buatan wanita yang merupakan kekasihnya sejak beberapa tahun silam.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Kaga tengah melanjutkan patung pahatannya ketika ponselnya bergetar. _Email_ dari Akagi rupanya. Ia bilang akan menjemputnya. Kaga hanya membalas pesan tersebut dengan dua huruf mengiyakkan, namun senyum jelas mengembang di wajahnya. Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, ia kembali mengantongi ponselnya dan mulai memahat.

Tak beberapa lama pintu ruang pahat dibuka dan dosen pembimbingnya berjalan masuk menghampirinya.

"Ah, Kaga-kun, lama menunggu?"

"...Tidak, saya juga belum lama sampai."

Kaga memang datang ke kampusnya lantaran menerima panggilan dari sang dosen. Aneh, tak dilihatnya sang dosen berniat memberi bimbingan.

"...Bimbingannya?" tanyanya sedikit ragu pada pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

Pria itu hanya tertawa ala kakek-kakek seusianya dan menepuk bahu Kaga dengan penuh kasing sayang. Dirogohnya kantong celananya dan dikeluarkannya secarik kertas yang dilipat kecil lalu diserahkannya pada Kaga. Kaga membuka kertas itu. Matanya membulat.

"..._Sensei_—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kaga-kun," potong sang dosen seraya menjabat tangan mahasiswi emasnya.

"Saya percayakan yang satu ini padamu. Lakukan yang terbaik. Kalau kau sukses, saya pastikan kamu bisa langsung mendapatkan beasiswa untuk S2," jelasnya kemudian.

Sebelum ia melangkah keluar ruangan, ia pun menambahkan, "Ada pahatan hasil karya anak-anak, katanya untukmu. Nanti coba kau cek di kelas."

Kaga membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Kembali diliriknya kertas di genggamannya. Sebuah surat rekomendasi untuk melakukan pameran tunggal pada salah satu gedung kesenian di distrik mereka. Tugas akhir kuliahnya. Pameran itu akan diadakan bertepatan dengan festival musim dingin pada bulan Februari mendatang. Ia tak sabar ingin memberitahu Akagi akan kabar baik ini.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Lampu Lancer Evolution itu berkedip tanda dibuka kuncinya, lalu yang nampak setelahnya adalah sosok Akagi yang memasukkan beberapa kotak berukuran sedang dan besar ke kursi belakang. Ia mengecek ponselnya, lalu mengambil secarik kertas dari kantong mantelnya. Kali ini ia menelepon salah satu restoran favoritnya bersama Kaga, mengkonfirmasi reservasi yang dibuatnya siang tadi. Jika orang memandang cara berpakaian Akagi yang formal dan mobil _sport_-nya yang mewah, mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa ia sedang mereservasi satu restoran mewah di pusat kota padahal nyatanya yang dipesannya hanya sebuah restoran keluarga di pinggiran kota, dekat dengan pantai, dengan pemandangan laut sejauh mata memandang. Setelah menutup telepon, ia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju menuju kampus Kaga.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Perjalanan itu setidaknya memakan waktu 40 menit dikarenakan kemacetan jam pulang kerja. Setelah memarkir mobilnya Akagi berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung kampus. Tanpa perlu bertanya di mana ruang pahat berada ia pun sudah tahu karena setiap kali menjemput Kaga mereka selalu bertemu di sana. Kampus itu memang tidak terlalu besar, mungkin karena dikhususkan untuk bidang seni, tetapi meskipun begitu sangat terawat dan bersih, malahan terlihat seperti rumah sakit.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang berada persis di samping tangga lantai tiga. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya terbuka. Dari dalam terlihat sosok Kaga yang menoleh ke arahnya. Keduanya saling pandang selama beberapa detik dan barulah Akagi kembali menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekati Kaga dengan senyum menghias wajahnya.

"...Lama sekali," kata Kaga dengan suara lirih. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada patung yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Jam pulang kerja," jelas Akagi sambil tertawa kecil.

Keduanya kembali diam seribu bahasa. Yang terdengar hanya pekik alat pemahat yang ujung-ujungnya bertemu, serta suara ketukan pada patung kayu yang tengah dipahat.

"...Pulang pagi sekali," ucap Kaga memecah hening.

Akagi yang setengah melamun menoleh.

"Oh, ah, sedang tutup buku," jelasnya kembali.

Kaga berhenti memahat dan meletakkan peralatan yang digunakannya di atas meja peralatan. Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya yang dipenuhi serbuk kayu ke celemek abu-abunya dan merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Akagi.

"...Tidak bisa pulang dulu," ucapnya kemudian.

Akagi hanya tersenyum dan membelai kepalanya.

"Tugas akhir?" tanyanya lembut.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Dalam keheningan yang mulai dipenuhi perasaan tak terterka itu Akagi mengangkat kedua tangan kekasihnya dan mengecup telapak-telapaknya.

"Selamat ulang tahu, Kaga," bisiknya.

"Selamat hari jadi," bisiknya kembali.

Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Kaga yang tertuju padanya dengan sebuah senyum lembut, lalu keduanya tertawa.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Restoran itu sengaja diterangi hanya dengan cahaya redup lampu-lampu kuning yang menggantung. Desain rumah kayu terasa kental di sana namun tetap terlihat megah dan kokoh. Titik strategisnya ada di pojok yang di balik jendelanya sudah menghampar laut yang kini menghitam dikarenakan malam yang menelan sang fajar. Di sana Akagi dan Kaga duduk, melihat-lihat daftar menu di hadapan masing-masing. Setelah memesan makanannya masing-masing keduanya pun mulai membicarakan banyak hal, seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan yang belum bertemu berbulan-bulan lamanya. Entah sejak kapan sosok Kaga kecil yang sangat tertutup itu berubah menjadi wanita yang begitu anggunnya dan rajin tersenyum meski hanya padanya, Akagi pun tak tahu. Masih jelas di ingatannya tentang hari pemakaman kakeknya saat itu. Ia terpaksa pulang semata-mata karena masih menghormati sosok kakeknya. Selain itu ia ingat betul bahwa sejak dulu kakeknya berpesan bahwa saat ajalnya tiba, Akagi harus mengambil sebuah buku yang disimpannya di bawah _tatami_ kamarnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa di dalam buku tersebut terselip sebuah amplop coklat berisi secarik kertas surat dan uang yang cukup untuk menopang hidupnya selama setahun. Seolah sejak awal kakeknya sudah merencanakan ini semua, uang tersebut tak lain harus digunakan untuk mengurus Kaga kecil saat itu. Sayangnya baru keesokan harinya anak yang dimaksud dalam surat kakeknya muncul, ia pun mengetahui hal itu karena hardikan yang diluncurkan salah satu bibinya sehingga terjadi kegaduhan di luar rumah. Kaga kecil di saat itu hanya berdiri mematung di depan pagar rumah kakeknya, menunduk sambil terus menggenggam setangkai bunga yang sudah tak lagi diingat apa jenisnya. Wajahnya datar, namun jelas tersurat rasa kehilangan itu dari sorot matanya. Kaga kecil itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang tak mungkin dilepasnya.

"...Akagi-san."

Akagi tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Kaga yang menatapnya khawatir.

"...Baik-baik saja? Kelelahan?"

Akagi tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangannya pertanda ia baik-baik saja. Melihat makanan mereka yang sudah tersedia di meja, ia pun segera menyantapnya. Melihatnya, Kaga hanya bisa tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala. Wanita itu tak pernah bisa menahan nafsunya terhadap makanan.

Selesai santap malam sederhana itu keduanya segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju menuju satu rumah kecil tak jauh dari pantai. Rumah itu adalah markas Kaga untuk mengerjakan dan menyimpan proyek-proyek kampusnya. Meskipun dipenuhi berbagai barang seni, rumah itu tetap rapi dan bersih. Memang tidak ada kasur ataupun sarana hiburan seperti televisi, tetapi siapapun yang menghuni rumah itu bisa berbaring santai di sofa yang menghadap langsung dengan area kerja dan pada salah satu rak yang menempel di dinding ada radio kecil lengkap dengan koleksi kaset musik klasik era lama. Biasanya Kaga hanya mendatangi rumah ini jika ada tugas atau proyek yang harus dibawa pulang. Ia tidak mungkin membawa pulang pekerjaannya ke apartemen Akagi karena akan mengotori kamar yang memang fungsi utamanya adalah sebagai tempat beristirahat itu. Lagipula ia menyukai tempat ini – karena dekat dengan laut.

Akagi membiarkan kotak-kotak berisikan hadiah ulang tahun itu di kursi belakang mobilnya dan mengikuti Kaga masuk ke dalam rumah. Dilepasnya mantel musim dinginnya dan dilemparkannya ke sofa bersama dengan dirinya juga. Rasanya lelah sekali. Baru beberapa lama ia berbaring, ia bisa merasakan Kaga yang duduk di lantai, bersandar pada sofa yang tengah ditidurinya.

"...Air panasnya sedang kusiapkan," kata Kaga tanpa berusaha membangunkannya.

"Repot-repot sekali," tanggapnya.

Akagi bangkit untuk membetulkan posisi tidurnya. Kini ia berbaring miring. Dipeluknya kepala Kaga, lalu diciumnya kepala itu lama sekali. Setelah Akagi melepas ciuman itu, Kaga membalikkan badan menghadapnya. Disandarkannya pipinya pada tepian sofa. Jemarinya bertemu dan menggenggam jemari Akagi.

"Akhirnya legal juga untuk minum-minum," canda Akagi.

"...Dasar perawan tua," balas Kaga.

Mendengarnya Akagi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Meskipun begitu, memang tak salah jika orang menyebutnya perawan. Akagi tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Apalagi sejak 10 tahun lalu ia juga harus mengurus Kaga yang masih memerlukan biaya pendidikan. Yang terlintas di pikirannya tentu saja bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang lebih sehingga mereka bisa tetap hidup dalam kecukupan. Sekalipun mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Akagi juga belum pernah menyetubuhi Kaga. Jangankan menyetubuhinya, berciuman pun jarang. Tetapi hal itu bukan dikarenakan ia sadar apapun yang terjadi Kaga masihlah bibinya. Mungkin rasa sayang yang dimilikinya pada Kaga sudah selayaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya, tetapi ia tak menganggapnya demikian. Mungkin sepenuhnya ia hanya ingin menghormati Kaga sebagai seorang wanita. Terlebih lagi Kaga tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang tak jauh beda dengannya, lurus sekali pada apa yang menjadi tujuannya. Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya merasa tua, jadi ia hanya memejamkan mata dan sebelah tangannya yang lain bermain dengan ikatan _side ponytail_ kekasihnya. Sayang sekali baru sebentar ia menikmati hal itu Kaga keburu bangkit mematikan air panas yang sudah penuh.

"...Akagi-san, air panasnya sudah siap," terdengar suara datar bernada dalam itu dari dalam kamar mandi.

Dengan malas Akagi pun bangun dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Jadi malam ini mau kembali ke apartemen dulu?"

"...Ya."

"Tugas akhirnya?"

"...Ini akhir pekan. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Akagi-san."

Akagi tidak membalas jawaban Kaga terakhir. Koran yang tengah dibacanya kembali dilipatnya dan dikembalikannya ke tumpukan koran yang biasa dijadikan alas pengerjaan patung-patung Kaga. Ia melepas kacamata kerjanya dan menatap kekasihnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia bergeser dan secara otomatis Kaga duduk di sampingnya, seolah tahu pergeseran tadi merupakan kode panggilan baginya. Keduanya mempertemukan pandangan namun Kaga lebih dulu melemparkan bola matanya ke arah lain. Ia tak pernah bisa mencerna tatapan Akagi yang lurus tanpa bantahan itu terlalu lama. Melihatnya, Akagi hanya memintal-mintal rambut Kaga yang tergerai dan masih basah sambil menyandarkan dagunya di lutut-lututnya.

"Nanti, setelah rambutmu kering," bisiknya dengan sebuah senyum tak terdefinisikan mengembang.

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah pertautan dua bibir mereka, juga tubuh mereka.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Dingin tengah malam mulai menusuk jemari kakinya, membuatnya mengantukkan mereka dengan kaki-kaki milik wanita di hadapannya.

"Dingin?" tanya Akagi sembari mendekap Kaga lebih erat.

"...Sudah lebih hangat," jawab Kaga sembari balas memeluk Akagi.

"Kau menyesal?" Akagi kembali bertanya.

"...Tidak," jawab Kaga.

"...Akagi-san?" Kaga mengembalikan pertanyaan tersebut.

Akagi tidak menjawabnya, namun satu helaan napas lega dan belaian pada kepala Kaga sudah cukup menjawab semuanya. Entah apa motivasinya tetapi Akagi begitu senangnya bermain-main dengan rambut Kaga, kini ia kembali meminta-mintal rambut yang sedikit bergelombang itu dengan jemarinya. Sayangnya kedamaian itu harus diganggu bunyi ponsel Akagi. Melepas pelukannya pada Kaga, Akagi bangkit sembari mengenakan kembali kemejanya dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku mantelnya. Tidak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan Kaga dengan urusan kantornya, Akagi pun melangkah menuju ruangan lain dan barulah ia menerima panggilan tersebut. Kaga yang tahu pasti panggilan itu pastinya genting pun segera mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan merapikan barang-barang mereka yang sekiranya akan dibawa pulang ke apartemen. Saat memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya ia baru teringat akan surat rekomendasi yang diberikan dosennya sore tadi. Ia membiarkan kertas itu tetap berada di dalam sana, mungkin akan lebih baik jika disampaikannya langsung pada Akagi.

Tak lama Akagi kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Kaga yang sudah siap meninggalkan markas. Kaga bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Akagi, memasangkan kancing-kancing kemejanya kembali. Dengan senang hati Akagi menerima bantuan Kaga, tangannya malah kembali memintal rambut Kaga.

"Sudah kering," katanya.

"...Dan sudah siap dibawa pulang," lanjut Kaga, mengantarkannya pada tawa lainnya di hari itu.

Setelah Akagi selesai berpakaian mereka pun meninggalkan markas seni Kaga. Sebelum mobil digas, Kaga sempat menanyakan apakah Akagi mengantuk atau lelah, namun dari pihak Akagi hanya tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangan.

Jalanan di malam menuju musim dingin begitu sunyi dan dingin. Seolah kegelapan itu sendiri hidup dan mengamati siapa saja yang melaju, kali-kali saja ada barang satu atau dua mangsa yang bisa dilahap. Di dalam mobil Akagi masih dengan siaga mengendarakan mobilnya. Sesekali ia melirik Kaga yang kepalanya kerap kali terantuk-antuk. _Ia pasti kelelahan_, pikirnya.

"Jadi, apa tugas akhir kuliahmu?" tanya Akagi saat menghentikan mobil di lampu merah.

Kaga dengan cepat kembali terjaga dan menatap Akagi dengan serius. Melihatnya, Akagi hanya bisa tertawa. Jika kelelahan Kaga memang bisa dengan mudah tertidur. Tapi yang lucu adalah saat melihatnya dengan cepat terjaga dan menatapmu dengan tatapan serius, seolah-olah ia menegaskan bahwa ia tidak tertidur.

"Apa tugas akhir kuliahmu?" tanya Akagi sekali lagi.

Kaga mencerna pertanyaan Akagi barusan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan surat rekomendasi dosennya perihal pameran tunggal beberapa bulan lagi.

"Ayolah, jangan buat aku penasaran begitu," bujuk Akagi lembut.

"Ah, lampu hijau."

Menyadari perubahan lampu lalu lintas, Akagi dengan sigap menginjak pedal gas mobil. Kaga meliriknya sekilas dan mengawali pemberitahuan kabar baik itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Akagi membalas senyuman itu dengan seringai kecil, menunggu kekasihnya angkat bicara.

"...Februari tahun depan, bertepatan dengan hari Valentine, aku akan menggelar pameran tunggal atas karya-karyaku empat tahun ini," jelas Kaga dengan tenang.

Mata Akagi jelas berbinar. Betapa bahagianya ia mendengar kabar baik tersebut.

"Hebat! Kaga mema—"

"...Akagi-san, awas!"

Akagi menoleh cepat kembali ke jalan, namun beberapa detik kemudian yang terlihat adalah sebuah mobil sedan _sport_ yang terguling jauh setelah ditabrak keras oleh truk pengangkut barang dari samping.

**+ 笑っ手+**

* * *

><p><strong>aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana:<strong>

**dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan**

**awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada**

_- Aku Ingin (Sapardi Djoko Damono, 1989b) -_

* * *

><p>Hari itu hampir seluruh saluran televisi lokal memberitakan hal yang sama, entah sudah berapa <em>channel<em>, entah sudah berapa kali. Kecelakaan maut yang terjadi sekitar pukul satu semalam tadi ternyata tidak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai kasus kecil yang bisa tembus mata media massa. Kecelakaan maut antara sebuah mobil sedan dengan truk pengangkut barang, tepatnya setelah salah satu lampu lalu lintas di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Menurut penyelidikan polisi setempat, kecelakaan tersebut disebabkan supir truk yang menyetir di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Korbannya adalah dua orang wanita, yang satu berumur 30; seorang pegawai perusahaan swasta, yang satunya lagi berumur 21; seorang mahasiswi. Media begitu gencar mengorek informasi perihal kasus tersebut, tanpa belas kasih pada pihak terdakwa maupun korban. Asalkan tindakan mereka bisa menciptakan topik hangat bagi khalayak dan bisa mendatangkan uang bagi mereka, itu saja sudah cukup. Persetan dengan si terdakwa maupun si korban.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Semuanya mendadak menjadi gelap gulita. Ia tidak bisa merasakan satupun organ tubuhnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa dirasakannya hanya cairan hangat yang kian mengalir membasahi dirinya yang entah seperti apa kini wujudnya. Ia pikir ia sudah mati.

Perlahan, angin sore yang menelusup dari luar jendela menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Sapuan lembut angin itu pun perlahan membawanya kembali pada alam kesadaran. Kedua matanya terbuka, dan hanya warna putih yang berhasil dicernanya. Masih dalam keadaan yang setengah sadar itu ia memutar pandangannya menyapu sekeliling. Memang hanya warna putih yang berhasil dicernanya.

Ia berusaha untuk merasakan kembali seluruh organ tubuhnya yang berfungsi sebagai alat gerak. Di hadapannya adalah dua dokter yang didampingi seorang perawat. Setelah yakin bahwa ia sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan mereka lemparkan, salah seorang dokter duduk di tepian kasur pasien tempat ia berbaring dan menatapnya datar, tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun.

"Siapa nama anda?"

"...Kaga."

"Umur?"

"...21."

"Profesi?"

"...Mahasiswa."

Sang dokter sibuk menandai kertas yang dibawanya. Setelah selesai diserahkannya kertas tersebut pada dokter yang satunya. Dokter dan perawat tadi pun meninggalkan ruangan.

"...Wanita yang bersamaku—"

"Dia selamat."

Kaga tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya.

"...Sayangnya dia tidak seberuntung dirimu."

Kaga menunduk dan hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam diam.

"Kami sudah mengupayakan yang terbaik," terang si dokter kemudian.

Kaga tidak menanggapi perkataan si dokter meskipun jelas segala macam emosi tumpah-ruah dan berjejal di dalam hatinya.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Setelah berhasil kembali menguasai tubuhnya kembali, Kaga berjalan menuju kamar tempat Akagi dirawat. Membayangkan dengan melihat adalah dua hal yang jelas berbeda, dan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini entah lebih baik dari bayangannya, atau justru sebaliknya. Tanpa sedikitpun membuat suara Kaga melangkah masuk dan duduk di samping ranjang Akagi. Wanita itu terkulai lemah. Ia bernapas. Matanya terbuka. Namun tatapannya kosong. Mungkin ia juga tak menyadari kedatangan Kaga. Melihat itu saja terenyuk hatinya. Tak lagi ia berkuasa bahkan untuk memanggil namanya. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengaitkan keduanya hanyalah air mata dan isak keras Kaga yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Saat ia hendak beranjak, pintu ruangan dibuka dan beberapa orang yang sekelebat masih diingatnya sebagai anggota keluarga ayahnya – kakek Akagi – berjalan masuk dan menatap mereka berdua dengan muak.

"Kau ini benar-benar pembawa sial," hardik satu-satunya wanita di antara orang-orang berseragam hitam dan tengah berjejer di sana.

"Karena kau keluarga ini hancur, lalu sekarang kau ikut menyeret anakku ke dalam kesialanmu?" hardik wanita itu lagi.

Kaga hanya bergeming. Ia memang berdiri menghadap orang-orang itu namun matanya menolak melakukan kontak dengan mata mereka.

"Cepat mati sana," ucap wanita itu kembali, sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Masih dalam diamnya Kaga mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah pengusiran yang tidak perlu. Untuk apa mengusir orang yang memang sudah bukan lagi bagian dari mereka, Kaga pun tak tahu. Pandangannya kini dilemparkannya pada sosok Akagi yang tak lagi _hidup_. Seiring dengan langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan itu, air matanya deras mengalir, mempertanyakan bagaimana hidup akan berjalan setelah ini.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Hari di mana Kaga dan Akagi diperbolehkan pulang pun tiba. Setidaknya pihak perusahaan tempat Akagi bekerja membantu Kaga menyelesaikan berbagai permasalahan administrasi serta tetek bengek lainnya. Bagaimanapun mereka merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas stafnya, dan secara personal direktur utama perusahaan tersebut merasa memiliki hutang budi yang besar terhadap Akagi yang sudah mengabdi padanya lebih dari 10 tahun lamanya dan memiliki peran besar dalam pembangunan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya hingga sekarang ini. Surat pernyataan pengunduran diri Akagi pun dianggap sudah selesai diurus dan berbagai surat-surat penting dan uang pesangon, serta barang-barang Akagi yang masih ada di kantor telah dikirimkan ke apartemen. Sesampainya di apartemen pun beberapa teman sekelasnya ada di sana untuk membantunya meski tidak berupa materi.

Hari-hari yang berat dan tak kunjung menemukan titik terang kestabilannya terus menekan Kaga secara emosional. Terlebih pagi itu dua orang polisi datang mengetuk pintu apartemennya dan memberikan surat panggilan untuknya menghadiri pengadilan atas kecelakaan yang telah merubah kehidupannya 180 derajat ini. Batas kesabarannya pun jebol sudah. Di samping sosok Akagi yang duduk bergeming di kursi roda adalah Kaga yang terduduk lemas dan menangis meraung-raung.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Hari itu tanggal 24 Desember. Esok tak lain adalah hari Natal. Masih dalam keterpurukannya Kaga bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menyiapkan sarapan. Selesai memasak dipapahnya Akagi yang sudah terjaga bangkit dan duduk di kursi rodanya lalu dibawanya ke ruang keluarga. Dengan sangat sabar Kaga menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit makanan ke dalam mulut Akagi. Setidaknya Akagi masih memiliki kesadaran dan masih mampu mengunyah makanan dan mencernanya. Baru beberapa suap pintu apartemennya diketuk. Kaga melangkah menuju pintu dan mengintip siapa yang datang lewat lubang kecil di pintunya. Melihat sosok dosen pembimbingnya berdiri di luar kamarnya, Kaga segera membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan beliau masuk.

"Benar-benar memprihatinkan."

Kaga menaruh secangkir teh hangat di meja ruang keluarganya dan kembali mengambil makanan Akagi untuk menyuapinya.

"...Saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa," jelas Kaga pesimis.

Sang dosen mengambil cangkir teh yang disediakan untuknya dan menyeruput isinya sedikit.

"Semua orang pun begitu," tanggapnya datar.

Tangan Kaga bergetar dan tanpa sadar sebelah sumpitnya jatuh ke lantai. Kaga tidak mengambilnya. Ia malah meletakkan mangkuk nasi yang dipegangnya di atas lantai dan kembali menangis.

"...Saya harus berbuat apa?" ratapnya.

Sang dosen bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dipungutnya sumpit yang Kaga jatuhkan lalu dibawanya ke dapur, dicucinya, lalu ia kembali dan menyerahkan sumpit tersebut bersama dengan mangkuk nasinya pada Kaga. Melihat hal itu Kaga hanya terdiam sambil sesekali terisak.

"Dulu saat Akagi-san memungutmu, apa yang ia perbuat hingga kau bisa seperti ini sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dosennya barusan, mata Kaga membulat dan ia tak bisa memikirkan jawaban apapun untuk membantah.

"Hiduplah sebagaimana semestinya manusia berakal hidup. Kejarlah kualitas tertinggi hidupmu sehingga Akagi-san tak perlu menyesal dan kecewa atas upayanya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang dosen berjalan mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas, sebuah amplop, dan satu proposal lalu diletakkannya di samping Kaga.

"Kamu masih memiliki kesempatan," bisiknya seraya menepuk bahu mahasiswi emasnya dan melangkah pergi dari apartemen itu. Ia tidak meminta Kaga untuk mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu. Cukup dengan Kaga membaca apa yang ditinggalkannya di sana sudah cukup.

Masih dengan mata membulat Kaga meraih berkas-berkas yang ditinggalkan dosennya. Kertas yang dilipat rapi itu tak lain adalah surat yang sama dengan yang diterimanya pada hari sebelum kecelakaan maut itu menimpanya dan Akagi. Sebuah surat rekomendasi untuk dirinya menyelenggarakan pameran tunggal. Kemudian diraihnya amplop panjang di atas proposal. Perlahan ia membuka benang segelnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Di dalamnya merupakan secarik surat persetujuan bahwa nama Kaga telah terdaftar sebagai pengisi utama pameran tunggal di gedung kesenian yang bersangkutan. Di halaman selanjutnya adalah kertas yang harus diisinya dengan data pribadinya, yang nantinya harus dikembalikan sebagai tanda persetujuan dari pihak pertama. Bagai ditampar keras tepat di pipi, Kaga pada akhirnya berhasil kembali merengkuh realita.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Pengadilan atas supir truk mabuk itu mencapai akhirnya, dengan si supir dijerat pasal berlapis dan akan menghabiskan sekian tahun di penjara – Kaga tidak begitu ambil peduli akan hal itu. Mendekati pembayaran sewa apartemen Kaga menyatakan akan keluar dari apartemen tersebut. Dengan bantuan teman-teman kampusnya ia memindahkan seluruh hak miliknya ke tempat yang sampai saat kecelakaan itu disebutnya sebagai markas seninya. Dengan kerja keras berkali lipat Kaga menyulap markasnya menjadi rumah yang benar layak huni bagi dirinya dan Akagi. Ruangan yang tadinya ia jadikan gudang disulapnya menjadi kamar bagi Akagi dan dirinya. Memang tidak terlalu besar, bahkan ia harus menggunakan _futon_ dikarenakan kasur hanya menghabiskan tempat, tetapi setidaknya setelah diusahakan ini dan itu gudang tersebut terbilang cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan kamar. Surat-surat penting berkenaan dengan pameran tunggalnya sudah ia kembalikan ke dosennya dan kini yang perlu ia lakukan adalah membuat mahakarya terbaiknya. Memang menjalani semuanya tidak semudah bagaimana kisahnya dideskripsikan menjadi barisan kata, bahkan tak luput ia dari rasa kesepian sehingga air matanya seringkali mengalir. Begitu juga ia tetap mencintai Akagi. Begitu juga ia selalu memastikan dirinya ada di sisi Akagi. Sekalipun Akagi tak ayalnya mayat hidup. Sekalipun Akagi tak lagi mampu mencintainya seperti sedia kala.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Tanggalan di kalender terus berganti dan tanpa sadar pameran tunggalnya tinggal menghitung hari. Semakin kemari Kaga pun semakin gigih menyelesaikan pahatannya. Sambil ia bekerja, Akagi selalu ada di sofa kesayangan mereka, diposisikan sehingga ia bisa melihat Kaga tanpa kesusahan, sambil ditemani lantunan musik klasik dari radio kecil Kaga. Tanpa sadar Kaga pun terlalu jauh memforsir diri hingga tak jarang ia melukai tangan-tangannya akibat terlalu lelah. Namun demikian Tuhan mengkaruniakan dirinya dengan tubuh yang sehat. Selelah apapun ia, sebanyak apapun lukanya, Kaga tetap mampu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kaga tetap mampu menahan dirinya dari mengeluh. Mungkin semata-mata ini adalah bentuk perjuangan serupa milik Akagi dahulu saat mereka baru dipertemukan. Dan mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya alasan kuat bagi Kaga untuk terus berjuang keras.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Menuju tengah malam yang sekaligus menandai pergantian tanggal 13 menjadi 14, Kaga menyeka peluh di wajahnya sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. Diletakkannya alat-alat pahat serta kertas ampelas di tempatnya dan dilepasnya celemek putih yang dipenuhi noda serbuk dan cat kayu serta darahnya lalu ia berjalan mendekati Akagi. Nampaknya Akagi masih terjaga. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia membantu Akagi duduk bersandar pada salah satu lengan sofa, membuat wanita itu melihat bentuk akhir mahakaryanya.

"...Serupa dengan Akagi-san," bisiknya pelan.

Kemudian ia dengan sangat berhati-hati menggendong Akagi dan membaringkannya di atas futon lalu menyelimutinya. Esok pagi adalah hari besar yang tak boleh meninggalkan cacat sekecil apapun.

**+ 笑っ手+**

Pameran akan dibuka tepat pukul sebelas nanti, tetapi sedari pagi Kaga dibantu teman-temannya serta dosen yang sudah selayaknya figur seorang ayah itu mempersiapkan segalanya dengan cekatan namun cermat. Melihat Kaga yang benar-benar kelelahan teman-temannya pun memutuskan untuk membantunya dengan mengambil peran sebagai _tour guide_ para tamu saat melihat karya-karya kecilnya, sedangkan ia hanya perlu muncul di awal untuk memberi sambutan dan di akhir saat klimaks acara berlangsung. Jelas Kaga menolak jika ia diharuskan secara total keluar dari acara meski hanya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kesepakatan akhir pun dicapai dengan Kaga tetap berada di ruang pameran, berkeliling bersama Akagi, dan akan memberikan penjelasan saat para tamu bertanya langsung padanya. Meskipun begitu, teman-temannya akan tetap dilibatkan.

Saat pintu gedung kesenian dibuka, pameran tunggal Kaga secara resmi dibuka. Di luar perkiraannya, setidaknya ada empat atau lima kali lipat massa yang hadir di sana. Banyak dari mereka yang mengenalnya dari insiden maut beberapa bulan silam dan tersentuh saat mendengar kisah perjuangannya. Bahkan rekan kerja serta atasan Akagi dulu turut datang dan memberikannya ucapan selamat serta menyerahkan suatu bingkisan sebagai penyemangat. Melihat betapa dihargainya eksistensinya baik sebagai seorang seniman maupun sebagai seorang manusia, Kaga melupakan segala beban yang menjangkiti bahu-bahunya dan berlari menyongsong satu kilatan cahaya yang berada jauh di depannya.

Sampai pada puncak acara – memperlihatkan mahakaryanya – massa di gedung kesenian itu tak kunjung berkurang. Malahan semakin ramai. Bahkan sampai berjejal. Di atas panggung pembicara Kaga memberi gambaran kasar mengenai mahakaryanya. Bukan mengenai masa kecilnya yang kelabu. Bukan mengenai kehidupannya yang disokong wanita asing yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya. Bukan mengenai bagaimana ia menjalin kasih dengan wanita yang sesungguhnya adalah keponakannya sendiri. Bukan pula mengenai perjuangannya hingga ia bisa kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

_Ini adalah pertentangan hati dan akal budi_

_di mana ada dua perkara yang terus menjejal punggungnya yang lemah_

Kaga berjalan mendekati karyanya. Tepuk tangan meriah membahana, menuntutnya segera membuka kartu terakhir dalam permainan mereka.

_Satu: senyumnya yang serupa hangat kasih sayang seorang ibu_

Kaga meraih kain penutup dengan jemarinya yang berbalut perban. Perlahan ditariknya kain itu, menampakkan satu patung pahatan yang menggambarkan dua orang; yang satu tak memiliki lengan dan tergaris senyuman lebar di wajahnya—

_Dua: tangannya yang serupa rengkuhan seorang kekasih_

–dan yang satu lagi tak berwajah namun memiliki lengan yang seolah ingin memeluk erat. Tepuk tangan keras, suara jepretan kamera, decak kagum, serta bisik-bisik tetangga memenuhi ruangan. Seumpamanya pentas drama, Kaga berhasil mempersembahkan klimaks pentasnya dengan sempurna. Tak pernah mereka tahu berapa banyak tetes air mata yang ditumpahkannya demi patung itu. Tak pernah mereka tahu seberapa ia merindu rengkuhan kekasihnya sampai ia menumpahkan rindunya pada patung itu. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah apa yang dilihatnya setelah itu. Di kursi rodanya, Akagi menatapnya dengan air mata mengalir deras. Refleks Kaga menghampirinya dan terus bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Bukan main kagetnya ia saat dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Akagi, wanita yang paling dicintainya dengan seluruh hidupnya, mengulurkan kedua tangannya meski terbata-bata untuk mendekapnya. Perasaan sentimentil itu secara liar menyeruak begitu saja sehingga ia ikut menangis dan balas mendekap tubuh Akagi dengan erat. Dalam isaknya, dengan terbata-bata, Akagi yang telah divonis cacat fisik permanen beberapa bulan lalu itu berbisik, "Kaga... Kaga..."

_**-selesai-**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*okaerinasai<em>****: "Selamat datang", digunakan pada saat menyambut seseorang yang baru berpulang ke rumah**

_***tadaima**_**: "Aku pulang", digunakan oleh orang berpulang**

* * *

><p><strong>Penggunaan kanji pada judul jelas salah penggunaannya.<strong>

**Kata aslinya adalah 笑って ****yang dibaca serupa namun dengan arti aslinya, "tersenyumlah".**

**Tidak ada riset apapun untuk pembuatan karya ini, kesalahan isi dari bidang-bidang yang bersangkutan saya mohon maaf.**

**Saya tidak bahagia dengan ending yang (bisa dibilang) bahagia seperti ini.**

**Link di atas adalah mikeeno (mikitoP x keeno) feat. Hatsune Miku Append Dark - kiss**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, saya menanti komentar anda.**


End file.
